A cooking appliance is a household electric appliance used for heating and cooking food. A cooking appliance that includes a cavity or a chamber for cooking food is generally referred to as an oven or range.
The cavity, which constitutes the framework of a cooking appliance, may be considered to be a structure defining a closed space for heating foodstuffs using a heater. The cavity is generally manufactured from iron plates. In this case, the cavity is generally coated with porcelain enamel for ease of cleaning.